


We'll beat this - Together

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, GH-325, Hurt, May will always have Phil's back, Philinda48Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda 48 Hours Prompathon. <br/>the prompt was 'Don't you dare.." This line being said by either Phil or May. </p><p>Phil is struggling from Hypergraphia and May is there like she always does. She will always have his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll beat this - Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a hurry so pls. Forgive any mistakes.hope you like it. I'm not good with writing angst but tried once.

He sat up suddenly panting and sweating. He couldn't breath and felt like this was it. He felt like the end was near and that it's time to bid goodbye. His head hurt really bad. He held it in his hands and gave a loud cry of pain "aaaaaaa ...." . It all felt so painful, everything hurt bad, real bad until he felt a hand rubbing soothingly on his back. He knew instantly who it was. It belonged to the person that used to sit with him through this, calming him down when everything felt like it was killing him. 

"Sshh .. Phil it's ok. Calm down, I'm here" 

May's voice always helped him calm down but today it was different, the pain in his head was way too much, as if someone was trying forcibly to take control of his brain. 

"It hurts May, way too much ... Aaaaa" he yelled out again. " I don't think I can get through this May, every night this same trouble, I can't do this anymore, I feel like giving up."

"Don't you dare Phil" May's voice was stern and strict. "You cannot give up on yourself so easily. I'm here with you, we will beat this together. We will find out what is behind all this and how to face it and we will beat this."

May's voice had confidence and strength. He knew that she didn't have a solution to this but she wouldn't give up until she did. 

He looked up at May, his eyes filled with tears because of the pain, and looking extremely tired. 

"It hurts too much May, every single night .." He added with a very weak voice. "I know Phil" May replied beating the way her throat felt all choked up. It broke May to hear him like this, to see him like this, she felt guilty, she couldn't do anything for him right now apart from sitting beside him and comforting him. 

"Don't .." He said quietly. He had calmed down a bit now, the pain seemed to have reduced, or maybe May's presence had made it hurt less. 

She looked up at him confused.

"Don't feel guilty over something you don't have control of" Phil replied clearly understanding her confusion. 

Before she could reply he continued "you can't do anything about this May, atleast not right now. We don't know what this is so we can't control it, I don't want you blaming yourself for something you can't do." He tried to give a smile to May. Failing with the attempt because it still hurt and May could see him struggling. 

She couldn't resist and held his face with her palms. Her eyes met his, he could still see the guilt in her eyes and she could see the pain in his. Silence was all they could feel where they both sat. A place where they met almost every other night since the effects of GH drug began. She would come down here to see if he was under the drug's effect and would try her best to bring him back to reality in-case he was busy etching symbols on the walls. He would have a torturous headache once he was back, and she would try and calm him down. They would sit like this on the floor for what seemed hours. Phil wasn't ready to let anyone else know about this yet and she would keep his trust, something she had finally earned back after all that happened during HYDRA attack. 

She finally dropped her hand from his face and hugged him. Wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight almost afraid to let him go.   
Today was different, today she had felt that she would lose him. The pain had reached a new level and it was really a struggle for him to get back to normal, she could see that. She felt awful she couldn't do anything for him. She wanted to, but she couldn't. 

He hugged her too, afraid that if she would leave he wouldn't be able to recover. He couldn't do this without her. She was the only one he trusted with this truth about him and he knew that she always had his back. 

"I'm sorry" she mumbled quietly. Still resting her head on his shoulder. She was here in this moment. She wasn't Agent Melinda May at that time, she wasn't someone who could single handedly take on bad guys and beat the crap out of them at that point, she was Melinda May, his friend.. no! .. His best friend, someone he could blindly trust, she was his best friend, his confidant, maybe something much more than that but he couldn't let her know. 

"Don't be. You know I'm glad you're there for me. I can't go through this alone." He said, still holding on to her as if that was the only way he could keep her with him. Not wanting to let go, scared as to what would happen if he did. 

More silence. 

"It makes this hurt less when I know you're here with me." He added. She didn't need to be told that because maybe she knew. "I .." He paused for a second "You mean a lot to me May" he added. He felt like she needed to be told that. Maybe they both knew that what they had now wasn't just friendship anymore, it was a commitment, a commitment to have each other's back at any cost, to protect them from any harm as long as they can. They knew the truth of the emotions behind those words but now was not the right time nor place to acknowledge that. It would happen with time when things would be better that what it was now. When they would be afforded with the time and moment to express what that meant but they knew what it did. 

She lift her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a small smile. "I know .. And remember that you might be In-charge of SHIELD, but I'm in-charge of you and I will always have your back. 

"Thank you" he said managing to give her a smile of his own. Things didn't seem that positive right now but May was right. He couldn't give up, not now. He had his team that depended on him, the world was under the threat of HYDRA and they had to protect them from it. He would fight this till they could find a solution and he wouldn't give up as long as May didn't because he trusted her and when May said they would find a solution, then they would. 

They sat in silence for a bit long, Phil still felt worn out and tired. They sat their looking at the symbols around them on the walls, not understanding anything but still trying to decode it. They would, not now but they would. 

The End.


End file.
